


Memories of the Earth

by Blackthorne_Claudius



Series: RPVerse One-Shots [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), probably not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorne_Claudius/pseuds/Blackthorne_Claudius
Summary: Flare recalls a memory of his Servant before everything went wrong.





	Memories of the Earth

        _“Dear Flare,_

__

_ Several meteors have been identified as potential threats to the Aether Cosmos. Our best astronomers say that this is a sign of darkness, a revival of an evil goddess. It’s an event that may break the natural order of our galaxy, but I’m writing to you to tell you I’m fine.” _

 

Flare reads the opening to the letter that was set upon the table. Alongside it is a bit of food, cooked by Flare himself, in addition to a few drinks and a cup of Cosmo Noodles, XX’s favorite. There’s a portrait of XX from her younger days on the left, back when she was simply known as “X”. Looking back at the letter, Flare continues to read.

 

_ “Well, I’m not really fine. Sorry for lying to you like that. It’s hard fighting every day in this war, but when I look at that picture of myself, it reminds me of the days I shared with you, though I wasn’t nearly as young then. You remember those days where we hung out at the beach, right? That tropical escape and everything was a dream come true.” _

 

Flare remembers the day XX referred to. The two of them were at the beach, just like any summer day. She had confessed her feelings to him, and while he did return her sentiments, he was simply too shocked to respond.

 

If only he had actually said something.

 

_ “While I can’t return home soon, especially on such a prolonged mission, by the time I do come back, everything should be restored and things will come back to the way they’re supposed to be. Hang in there, Master! I know we can win this war, so I’ll be home any day now. I believe that your spirit will help us win!” _

 

The day after she confessed to him, she was gone, as if she was never even there. The only traces of her that existed were the pictures of her and Flare from before the summer, and of course, the letter.

 

By now, it had been a year since she had left.

 

He didn’t try to lie to himself, she was probably dead. It was a war, there were bound to be casualties. He knew this himself, of course. His upbringing was in a war-torn country, where he lost his only blood-related family, besides his sister, who had no qualms about throwing him off the throne immediately after their parents had died. But why her, of all people? Blinking away tears, Flare reads the bottom of the letter.

  
_ “P.S: If I don’t come back, which I’m scared will happen, know that I loved you as more than just a friend. You’re brave, valiant, and most of all kind, which is a lot more than a misfit like me deserves. Here’s hoping to see you another day, Master.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, welcome back! This is my first time working with an OC, so this was an interesting experience! Can you believe that XX isn’t listed as a character in Archive of Our Own’s database? It’s a bit odd, but I made do. As for a bit of trivia, this was originally going to be purely fluff, but after seeing XX’s Bond CE Description (which this fic is roughly based on), I decided to turn it into a fluff/angst fic. I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!
> 
> Oh, one more thing. The setup that's described is based on XX's Bond CE too, which you can find at https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fategrandorder/images/1/11/CE892.png/revision/latest?cb=20180817051131


End file.
